Letters in Prison
by InvaderLuver
Summary: Anti-Vert's letters while he's locked in the Krypt Zone  T for Language. NO MEAN REVIEWS! ON HOLD UNTIL CHRISTMAS


Note, I don't know if the Interdimentional Prison is spelled, 'Crypt' or "Krypt'. SO I'm going with 'Krypt'

Disclaimer: I don't own BF5 or the Antis. =3

NO MEAN REVIEWS!

* * *

**Day one.**

I'm stuck back in a new cell.

Behind electro-locked bars

I miss my old one. Those bastards couldn't even be organized enough to let me know where I was supposed to go!

Anyways, I'm away from my team. They took away my make-up as punishment for punching a guard when he tried to take this very notepad and pen back to my separate safe that holds the crap I came here with. I'll get it back in about a week though. If I behave, Percy-the newest guard who actually shows me sympathy-will get me make-up once every month for the rest of the year.

I've been here a few times before, I lost count after 37, and they changed the rules.

Because I've been here more than 20 times, they fully pat me down... FULLY. I hate it when someone wants to get me out of my boxers to check if I have cocaine or marijuana in my ass. But on the plus side, I got a woman to do it this time.

This is her profile: (In my POV)

**Name: Zaramei**

**Age: Early twenties (Human Years. Every human year=30 Sentient Years)**

**Obligation: Prison guard.**

**Scientific Facts: Smokin' hot. XP**

Anyways, I was brought back to this new cell with tighter security. My team was left back on Anti-Earth and was working on ways to get me out.

My friends here, Praxi, and JoJo always came through with making sure I got top bunk. Praxi was a Red Sentient that murdered several Blue Sentients and planted a few bombs around the city, while JoJo was a Black Crocodile Vandal who turned against his clan and killed off every member. However, everyone here knew my story.

I was the baddest of them all, and got sent here the most. No one dared messed with me. Plus they wouldn't hesitate to give up their extra shirts if I needed it to try and escape. Making a rope out of shirts, was harder than it looked.

The guards watched my every move, recorded my every word, and even watched me as I slept.

On another note, it sucks that this was a male only prison wing for the 'extra crazies'.

Vandals, Sark, or Sentients would scream down the halls to each other in their own language, that is... until I yelled shut up. Then, due to my powers, they would be quiet for the rest of the night. Heh.

Anyways... I was given my food at exactly 7:00 PM. Ah, what good memories I had in here.

See, the great thing about being known for evil, an total maliciousness, the second I walked into the room... a red and black Vandal Lion stood up. "Hey! GUYS! ANTI-VERT'S BACK!" With that dozens who envied me stood up and cheered, getting sat down by guards. Dozens of others who hated me, and wanted to be me for who I was, just cursed and spat as I walked.

I didn't care, just as long as I was known.

Since I was so bad, the guards unlocked only one of my hand cuffs, which were secured to the chains around my ankles, so I could eat. They got my food for me and told me to sit in a isolated four-sided table. They all sat with me as I ate slowly. Taking a look at my old pals.

I would eat slowly so I could get out of that cell for once!

Percy sat next to me, serious around his superiors. Luckily Zaramei was parallel, along with a Sentient I had never seen before. I sipped my 3 day-old-tasting soup and nibbled on a cracker.

JoJo was just walking in as I offered him a seat. Thankfully, he accepted, and I was able to talk to someone. We caught up on each others life, and why they were here again. I whispered to him about a few things I had done to innocent Sark and Vandals. He snickered and looked to the side. "That's some story you had..." I grinned and laughed along with him.

After dinner, I was taken back to my cell with my friends. They threw me in here pretty harshly. My shoulder hit the metal part of the bed post and nearly ripped it. There was bleeding, but not so much that they had to take me to the hospital.

After the first few hours, we were forced to go to sleep, or just at least turn out the lights. Even though I just went to sleep two hours later.

But alas, I must leave...

Percy is calling to give me breakfast...

I shall never let go of this pen... until now. =)

* * *

=)))) yeah...


End file.
